


Baila Conmigo

by nnartful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, School Dances, flamenco
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парень, который мне нравится, танцует фламенко. Он не профессионал, но когда я сморю на него, меня словно накрывает огненной волной. Его резкие размашистые движения, его сосредоточенное лицо, взрывная дробь его каблуков – любя его, я, кажется, начинаю любить фламенко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. История Дэна

**Author's Note:**

> Немного терминологии:
> 
> Флорео - движения кисти и пальцев, которые сравнивают с раскрывающимся и закрывающимся веером или цветком (характерно для женского танца, движения рук танцора-мужчины более сдержанные и строгие).
> 
> Фаррука - один из стилей фламенко, традиционно исполняемый мужчинами (женщины тоже танцуют фарруку, но обычно делают это в мужских костюмах). Фаррука, не смотря на "цыганское" происхождение, является довольно строгим и резким танцем, полным драматизма и четких форм.
> 
> Брасео - взмахи руками.

Парень, который мне нравится, танцует фламенко. Он не профессионал, но, когда я сморю на него, меня словно накрывает огненной волной. Его резкие размашистые движения, его сосредоточенное лицо, взрывная дробь его каблуков – любя его, я, кажется, начинаю любить фламенко.

Говорят, если хочешь найти пару – учись танцевать танго. А если хочешь найти себя – учись танцевать фламенко. Не думаю, что моему другу свойственны внутренние противоречия. Он бодр, весел и радуется жизни, а жизнь радует его. Он не похож на меня. Настолько не похож, что мы зачастую мыслим разными категориями. И это меня пугает.

 

– Привет, Дэн! Заходи скорее.

При взгляде на радостного Кирилла я испытал сильное желание развернуться и уйти. Вот он смотрит на меня, улыбается и даже понятия не имеет, что сегодня ночью я глаз не сомкнул, пытаясь избавиться от мыслей о нем и его новой подружке. Если судить объективно, она хорошенькая. Невысокая, стройная, с приятным голосом. Вежливая. Занимается в одной с ним танцевальной группе. Но с моей субъективной точки зрения она – отвратительная стерва, посмевшая протянуть лапки к мужчине, которого недостойна. Стыдно признаться, но таких стерв я могу насчитать великое множество.

Это даже нельзя назвать любовным треугольником. Я люблю Кирилла, Кирилл любит девушек, а девушки любят его и меня за компанию. Потому что мы лучшие друзья и всегда вместе, с самого детства.

Лучшие друзья... Тупая шутка моей убогой жизни – меня зафрэндзонили задолго до того, как я понял свои чувства.

– Чего встал? Проходи давай.

Я разулся и последовал за ним в комнату. Стоило мне войти, как Кирюха эффектным жестом выхватил что-то из коробки, лежащей на кровати, и сунул мне под нос.

– Смотри! – велел он.

В его руке был ботинок.

– Обалдел? – я оттолкнул обувину от лица. – Своими грязными тапками мне в лицо тычешь.

– Это ты обалдел, – обиделся он. – Это не тапки. И они чистые. Новехонькие, только что коробку распаковал.

Присмотревшись, я понял, что совершил непростительный промах. Конечно, это не тапки. Это новые туфли для фламенко, высокие, без шнуровки, из черной замши, заказанные в специализированной мастерской в Испании три месяца назад. Кирилл тогда мне все уши прожужжал, что у него нестандартная ступня, и туфли из дешевых ширпотребных серий ему не подходят. Однако до сих пор этот великий привереда вполне обходился такими вот ширпотребными туфлями.

– Ладно, ладно, извини, – поспешил я исправиться. – Они классные. Удобные хоть?

– Не знаю, еще не мерил.

Я наблюдал, как он придирчиво осматривает туфли, проверяя чуть ли не каждый стежок, каждый гвоздик. Потом ставит их на пол, пару секунд просто смотрит, как будто собираясь с духом. И наконец вкладывает в правый ботинок свою длинную ступню с округлой пяткой и чуть искривленным большим пальцем. Сколько раз я видел эти ступни… Я знаю форму каждого ногтя, каждую мозоль.

Кирилл встает и делает несколько шагов по комнате. Останавливается, перекатывается несколько раз с пятки на носок. И неожиданно быстро бьет каблуком в пол. И еще несколько раз другой ногой.

– Супер, – удовлетворенно произносит он, повернувшись ко мне. – Как родился в них.

Его довольное лицо вызывает у меня смешанные чувства. Я рад тому, что он радуется. Но мне чертовски обидно, что он не подозревает о том, как мне паршиво.

– А со старыми что будешь делать? – спрашиваю не потому, что мне интересно.

Он загадочно улыбается. Вытаскивает из-под кровати свои старые туфли и ставит их передо мной.

– Примерь.

– Зачем? – не понимаю, чего он от меня хочет.

– У нас один размер обуви, тебе должны подойти.

– И что я с ними делать буду?

– Как что? Танцевать.

Я хотел сдержаться, но хохот непроизвольно вырвался из моей груди.

– Танцевать? Я? Вот 22 года даже не пытался, а тут вдруг затанцую! – я не мог перестать смеяться, а он смотрел на меня добродушно и невозмутимо.

– Смейся, смейся. Поверь, тебе понравится. У нас есть группа для начинающих. Я тебе даже абонемент на месяц подарю.

– Ого! С чего такая щедрость?

Он стал серьезным.

– А ты себя в зеркало давно видел? Выглядишь, как привидение. Ни с кем не общаешься, никуда не ходишь. На тебя смотреть жалко.

Я был удивлен. Оказывается, он заметил, что со мной что-то не так. Если бы он еще понял причину моего состояния… Хотя, нет. Ни в коем случае. Пусть все будет, как есть. Я не должен вылезать из фрэндзоны. Вот будь я девочкой, могло бы что-то получиться. Стоп. Я – девочка? Фу, от одной мысли тошно становится.

– Знаешь, как говорят? – продолжал уговаривать Кирилл. – Хочешь найти себя – учись танцевать фламенко. По-моему, это как раз то, что тебе нужно.

Глупенький, мне нужно вовсе не это. Но тебе лучше не знать, о чем я сейчас мечтаю.

 

– Поклон! Еще поклон! Спасибо, фламенки, урок окончен.

Девушки коротко поаплодировали самим себе и, стуча каблуками, стайкой направились в раздевалку. Я никогда раньше не бывал на занятиях в танцевальной студии. Только видел выступления группы Кирилла несколько раз. Почему-то у меня сложилось впечатление, что и тренируются они в своих ярких костюмах с умопомрачительным количеством оборок. Но нет, девушки, урок которых мы только что смотрели, были одеты неожиданно просто – в футболки и лосины. Только туфли выдавали в них танцовщиц фламенко.

Преподавательница – женщина средних лет с пышными формами, но осиной талией – подошла к нам. В повседневной жизни ее обвязанные шалью широкие бедра смотрелись бы странно. Но не здесь. Честно говоря, ее движения повергли меня в культурный шок. Я-то, наивный, полагал, что все танцовщицы фигурой схожи с вяленой рыбой.

– Кирилл привел нам нового ученика? – улыбнулась она.

– Да, – друг похлопал меня по плечу. – Но сегодня он только посмотрит.

– Что ж, надеюсь увидеть Вас на следующем занятии.

Приветливая дама удалилась, а в зал начали стягиваться новые люди.

– Это Наталья, – пояснил Кирилл. – Она ведет группу для начинающих. Будешь у нее заниматься.

Он здоровался с каждой входящей в зал девушкой. Девушки расцветали в ответ. Но подружки Кирилла среди них не было. Это одновременно и тревожило меня, и радовало.

– Кирюх, – произнес я тихо, чтобы никто не услышал. – Здесь что, кроме тебя ни одного парня нет?

Перспектива оказаться в чисто женском коллективе пугала меня.

– Есть, – успокоил он. – Препод.

– Буэнос диас! – звучный голос наполнил помещение, отражаясь от зеркал на стенах.

– А вот и он, – шепнул Кирилл.

Первое, о чем я подумал, посмотрев на преподавателя: «О, боги, это самая красивая задница, которую мне доводилось видеть». Его стройное тело вызвало у меня сильнейшее желание прикоснуться. Мне тут же сделалось стыдно, но отвести взгляд от этого мужчины я уже не мог.

Загорелый, темноволосый, с легкой щетиной и широкими бровями – он походил на испанца. Или на цыгана. На очень ухоженного цыгана. На вид он был немного старше меня. И уж точно в разы красивее.

– У нас новенький? – спросил он, посмотрев на меня.

– Это Денис, – представил меня Кирилл. – Он будет заниматься с начинающими, пришел посмотреть.

– Отлично, – белозубо улыбнулся преподаватель, завязывая в хвост свои длинные волосы. – Мальчиков у нас, как видишь, дефицит, так что тебя будут холить и лелеять.

Девушки захихикали. Я почувствовал, как начали гореть щеки.

– Я Артур, кстати, – представился он. И, возвысив голос, обратился ко всем, находящимся в зале. – Начнем, пожалуй.

Девушки выстроились на паркете в неведомом мне, но определенно существующем порядке. Кирилл занял место в первом ряду, оставив меня сидеть на скамейке у боковой стены. Считая его, в группе было 12 человек. Я насчитал пять барышень в юбках. Но юбки их, вовсе не такие яркие, как на выступлениях, были подвернуты спереди так, что ноги оставались открытыми до колен.

Девушка, отвечающая за музыку, нажала на кнопку. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, из колонок полились неторопливые, размеренные фортепьянные аккорды. Спины учеников как по команде выпрямились, плечи расправились, животы втянулись.

– Сначала ручки разомнем, – скомандовал Артур, выставляя перед собой руки и начиная вращать сжатыми кулаками.

Разминка казалась со стороны совсем несложной и довольно скучной, больше похожей на зарядку в детском саду. Все эти вращательные движения кистями, пальцами, ступнями, неторопливые широкие шаги в стороны, ленивые наклоны корпуса, взмахи руками над головой сопровождались непонятными командами Артура. Я уже начал было зевать, но тут мое внимание привлекли покрасневшие кончики ушей Кирилла. Видеть его лица я не мог, но знал, что уши у него краснеют при сильных физических нагрузках.

– А теперь постучим пару минут, – объявил Артур, на что группа испустила дружный тяжелый вздох. – Что-то вы совсем расслабились. Деми плие! Поехали!

Артур громко хлопнул в ладоши. Зал наполнился оглушительным дробным стуком. Тринадцать пар ног в туфлях, подбитых стальными гвоздями, стучали по паркету. Быстро, едва поднимаясь над полом, ноги танцоров опускались на полную ступню.

– Кирилл, спину держи!

Позвоночник моего друга вытянулся, как струна.

– Полина, у тебя хвост болтается!

Я не знал, кто из них Полина, но заметил, что все девушки сразу напрягли ягодицы.

От быстрых резких движений у учениц то и дело начинали подрагивать отдельные части тела. Даже у Кирилла дрожали его милые детские щеки. Но при взгляде на Артура казалось, что верхняя и нижняя части его тела живут отдельной жизнью. Его ноги стучали так быстро, что я не мог за ними уследить, бедра едва заметно покачивались из стороны в сторону, а торс был абсолютно неподвижен. Руки совершали медленные плавные движения, которые ранее во время разминки он назвал «флорео».

Вероятно почувствовав мой взгляд, он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

– Закончили!

Постанывая, ученики разбрелись по залу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Продолжаем!

Музыка сменилась. Теперь она была больше похожа на то, что я понимал под фламенко – гитара и перкуссия. Артур продолжал сыпать непонятными испанскими словами. Теперь группа отрабатывала какие-то сложные шаги. А у меня в голове крутилось одно слово – флорео. Длинные пальцы Артура, круговые движения его удивительно пластичных кистей, открывающихся и закрывающихся подобно цветам, стояли у меня перед глазами. Но мой мысленный взор тяжелел и опускался на его бедра, стройные и сильные, до неприличия плотно обтянутые простой черной тканью брюк.

Так, спокойно, Дэн. Тебе же нравится Кирюха, правильно? Вот на него и смотри.

И я стал смотреть. В движениях Кирилла ничего не изменилось. Они были столь же резкими и экспрессивными, как раньше. Но что со мной? Почему мне кажется, что он двигается грубо и бездумно? Мой взгляд снова возвращается к Артуру. Его движения плавны, исполнены силы, каждое выглядит осмысленным.

– Не останавливаемся, – командует он, направляясь к скамейке, на которой я сижу. На ходу снимает рубашку.

– Ну как, нравится? – подмигивает он, бросая рубашку рядом со мной.

– Супер, – отвечаю я, вцепившись взглядом в его соски, проступающие сквозь тонкую ткань майки. И только после этого понимаю, что он имел ввиду урок.

А он уже вернулся на свое место.

– Отлично, девочки и мальчики! – снова два громких хлопка. Ученики остановились, музыка стихла. – Я же говорил, что мы будем ставить фарруку? Дайте место, пожалуйста. Покажу, что я от вас хочу.

Ученики разошлись к боковым стенам. По жесту Артура заиграла музыка – медленная, тягучая, как воздух летней ночью где-нибудь в тропиках.

Кирилл сел рядом со мной, предварительно переложив рубашку Артура со скамейки мне на колени. Мне показалось, что я уловил слабый запах гвоздики, исходящий от нее.

– Смотри внимательно, – сказал мой друг. – Он шикарен.

Но я и без его подсказок уже смотрел во все глаза. Эти широкие, емкие взмахи руками, выпады, повороты, мощные удары каблуков были так непохожи на то, что танцевал Кирилл. Я смотрел и понимал, что мое лицо заливается краской. Танец Артура, сначала медленный, словно через силу, постепенно ускорялся вместе с музыкой. И то, что я ощущал, глядя на него, имело одно совершенно четкое название. Возбуждение. Неужели все эти девушки ничего не чувствуют? А Кирилл? Как он может с таким восхищением смотреть на этот до неприличия эротичный танец?

Когда Артур закончил танцевать, ученики разразились аплодисментами, а я понял, что все это время сжимал в руках его рубашку.

– Вот примерно так это должно быть, – при каждом вздохе грудь Артура высоко вздымалась, но запыхавшимся он не выглядел. – Ох, вы только посмотрите на время… Поклон!

В зале остались только Кирилл, Артур и я.

– Ну что, Кирюх, ноги новыми туфлями стер, небось? – спросил Артур.

– Не дождешься, – расплылся Кирилл в улыбке.

Только сейчас я обратил внимание на туфли Артура – потертые, из матовой кожи, явно далеко не новые.

– Итак, как впечатления? – обратился он уже ко мне.

– Я так никогда не смогу, – честно признался я.

– Все так говорят, – засмеялся Артур.

– Серьезно, я даже не представляю, что делать, когда на урок приду.

– Тогда… – он задумался. – На самом деле, сегодня уроков больше нет. Я никуда не спешу, так что, если хочешь, можем пару вещей потренировать.

– Соглашайся, – шепнул Кирилл, наклонившись ко мне. – Он не каждый день такой щедрый.

Дверь открылась, и в зал заглянула девушка. Не просто девушка, а девушка моего друга.

– Привет, – поздоровалась она, застенчиво улыбнувшись. – Кирюш, можно тебя?

Ни слова не говоря, радостный Кирилл выпорхнул из зала. Он не переобулся и вещи свои оставил, значит, мне придется его ждать.

– Анечка тоже в группе, – пояснил Артур, выбирая музыку. – Но у нее сейчас завал на работе. Вечерами вкалывает, бедняжка, и на занятия не ходит.

Из колонок снова зазвучала фортепьянная музыка, но не та, что была во время разминки.

– У меня обуви с собой нет, – попытался я отвертеться.

– Ничего. На первых уроках можно и без нее обойтись. Встань прямо.

Я встал. Не по стойке смирно, как учили на уроках физкультуры, но, как мне казалось, прямо. Артур стоял рядом со мной. Не нужно было быть профессиональным танцором, чтобы увидеть разницу между нами. Его поза казалась расслабленной, но королевская осанка при этом сохранялась. Мое тело, напротив, находилось в привычном положении, но выглядело так, словно все мышцы напряжены до боли.

– Знаешь, что такое третья позиция? – спросил он.

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

– В балете она выглядит так, – у меня сердце екнуло, когда его ступни вывернулись настолько, что стали параллельны друг другу, и правая закрыла половину левой. – Но вам этот кошмар не нужен, поэтому делаем так.

Положение ног Артура снова стало человеческим, он приставил правую пятку к середине левой ступни. Я повторил.

– Хорошо. Теперь выпрями спину. Еще. Плечи расправь. Не нужно их задирать, просто расправь.

Я посмотрел в зеркало перед собой, потом в зеркало на боковой стене. М-да, зрелище то еще.

– Не переживай. На самом деле держать спину не так уж просто, – Артур встал за мной, подойдя почти вплотную. – На первых уроках мы обычно занимаемся постановкой корпуса.

Его руки легли мне на плечи и легонько потянули назад. А я снова ощутил легкий аромат гвоздики и цитрусовых.

– Расслабься немного, – его негромкий голос гармонично вплетался в музыку. – Вот так, не задирай плечи. Шею выпрями, подбородок тоже задирать не нужно.

Я подавил судорожный вздох, почувствовав его пальцы на тыльной стороне шеи.

– Живот втяни, – ладони Артура коснулись моего пресса. – Ого, да у тебя кубики есть.

Говоря это, он тихо засмеялся, и его дыхание коснулось моего уха.

– Бедра чуть вперед, пятую точку подбери, – его правая рука оказалась на пряжке моего ремня, а левая легла на крестец. Щеки моего отражения в зеркале были уже пунцовыми. Почему я так легко краснею?

– Отлично, – возвращаясь на место, он невзначай провел ладонью по моим ягодицам. – Видишь, теперь заметно, что ты выше меня.

Действительно, мое отражение как будто подросло на пару сантиметров. Но удерживать такое положение было непросто.

– Это еще не все, – улыбнулся Артур, заметив напряжение на моем лице. – Все движения фламенко выполняются в деми плие. То есть, на полусогнутых коленях.

Его колени согнулись буквально на каких-то несколько градусов. Я повторил и понял, что через несколько минут в такой позе взвою.

– Теперь руки, – продолжал говорить Артур. – Руки нельзя расслаблять.

Когда я попробовал воспроизвести положение его направленных вперед рук, он снова подошел.

– Локоть выше, – одной рукой он приподнял мой локоть, а вторую положил на плечо. – Плечо, наоборот, вниз. Плечи почти всегда неподвижны, движение руки идет вслед за локтем.

Его пальцы скользнули от моего локтя к кисти.

– У тебя такие длинные ноги и руки, – задумчиво проговорил он. – В танце это будет очень красиво смотреться.

– Артур, извини, – в зал влетел Кирилл. – Нам пора идти, Анечка ждет.

Думаю, Артур успел отпустить меня раньше, чем Кирюха открыл дверь.

– Жаль. Ну что ж, Денис, рад был познакомиться. Еще увидимся, – улыбнулся он и, выключив музыку, скрылся в раздевалке.

– Взаимно, – пробормотал я ему вслед.

Что это вообще сейчас было?

– Эй, ты чего такой красный? – спросил мой друг. Он уже зашнуровывал кроссовки.

– Давай скорее, – отмахнулся я.

К остановке мы шли втроем. Влюбленные щебетали без умолку, а я плелся за ними и безуспешно пытался сосредоточиться на широкой спине Кирилла. До сих пор это было чуть ли не самым приятным занятием для меня. Но сегодня все оказалось не так. Прикосновения Артура не желали выходить из головы. А стоило мне вспомнить его руку на моем животе, как пришлось тут же выдумывать что-то неприятное и совсем не возбуждающее, чтобы унять сладкое ноющее чувство в паху.

Ночью я снова не мог уснуть. Но, вопреки обыкновению, мешали мне не мысли о Кирюхе. Я сопротивлялся до тех пор, пока небо за окном не начало сереть. Потом в моем измученном мозгу возникло видение прекрасных гибких рук Артура. Вспоминая их прикосновения, я скользнул пальцами под свое белье.

Чтобы заглушить стон, мне пришлось закусить край одеяла.

 

– О, кто к нам пришел! – Артур, похоже, искренне обрадовался моему появлению. Самым странным оказалось то, что его реакция была мне очень приятна.

На следующий день после знакомства с ним я решил бросить эту затею с танцами. Но Кирилл не отставал. Он приводил множество убедительных на его взгляд аргументов в пользу моих занятий фламенко, рассказывал о том, как здорово в их студии, какие там замечательные преподаватели. Особенно Артур. А я даже возразить нормально не мог. Еще бы, как можно рассказывать другу, в которого тайно влюблен, что к тебе приставал его обожаемый преподаватель? Да он, может, и не приставал вовсе. Может, это я такой мнительный.

Я держался до последнего, но сдался, когда Кирилл сказал: «Раз не хочешь заниматься, пойдем хотя бы на мой урок вместе. Мне нравится, когда ты смотришь, как я танцую». Подумать только, как мало мне нужно для счастья.


	2. История Артура

– И как оно? – спросил Кирюха.

Он сидел на скамейке и пристально наблюдал за мной, а я прохаживался перед зеркалом делая вид, что обдумываю рисунок танца.

– Какое «оно»?

– Как продвигается твой план?

Я невольно улыбнулся. Нас с Кириллом вряд ли можно назвать друзьями. Скорее, мы с ним сообщники.

– Понемногу. Он обещал помочь мне выбрать новые колонки. И дал свой номер телефона.

Кирилл определенно ждал продолжения. Не дождавшись, поинтересовался:

– Вы хоть целовались?

Так я ему все и выложил. Даже если выкладывать нечего.

– Без комментариев.

– Просто Дэн... – Кирилл задумался, подбирая слова, – он какой-то уж слишком невинный. Сомневаюсь, что у него вообще есть опыт. Хоть мы и дружим с детства, но, если подумать, об этой стороне его жизни я ничего не знаю…

– По-твоему, это плохо? – перебил я.

– Что плохо?

– То, что у него нет опыта. Ему же всего двадцать два.

– Ему уже двадцать два, Артур. Уже двадцать два.

– Дружище, не у всех все так просто, как у тебя, – думаю, это прозвучало строже, чем я рассчитывал.

– В любом случае, я не это хочу сказать, – кажется, Кирилл смутился. – Учти, если ты его обидишь, я тебе накостыляю.

О, да! Я ждал чего-то подобного. Кирилл – хороший парень, но его мысли шаблонны до безобразия.

– Вообще-то, если я его обижу, он сам сможет мне накостылять, – усмехнулся я.

– Просто хочу убедиться в серьезности твоих намерений.

– Может, мне встать на колено и попросить у тебя его руки?

– Нечего за мной повторять, – рассмеялся он.

Я тоже не мог не улыбнуться, вспомнив, как три месяца назад в этом самом зале Кирилл бухнулся передо мной на колени и, схватив за руку, проорал: «Артур Батькович, пожалуйста, разрешите мне встречаться с Вашей сестрой!». Видимо, желая избавиться от назойливого ухажера, Анечка наплела ему что-то о строгом старшем брате, который стережет ее, аки персидскую царевну. Что ж, ее замысел не удался. Кирилл был симпатичен мне с самого начала, и его отношение к моей сестре мне импонировало. Анечке он, вероятно, тоже нравился, но глупая гордость мешала ей признать это.

Итак, несколько «случайных» встреч, пара совместных поездок на фестивали – и у моей драгоценной сестренки появился парень.

Но я отнюдь не альтруист, играющий в купидона. Мои поступки были продиктованы личной заинтересованностью.

Впервые я увидел его на нашем выступлении в испанском клубе. Парень выглядел так, словно пришел туда не по своей воле. Сидел в одиночестве и так очевидно скучал, что это раздражало. Я мог бы рассердиться на этого странного зрителя, если бы он не был целиком и полностью в моем вкусе. Да, я из тех, кому нравятся такие вот тихие, неуверенные в себе, не понимающие своей привлекательности мальчики.

В тот день я не танцевал, поэтому мог спокойно наблюдать за этим одиноким парнишкой. Мне показалось, что я достаточно изучил его поведение. И, когда я уже собирался подойти и завязать разговор, рядом с ним возник Кирилл. Нужно было быть слепым идиотом, чтобы не увидеть, что мне здесь ничего не светит. По крайней мере, пока.

С тех пор я видел его с Кириллом еще несколько раз. Я знал, что Кирюха по девочкам, и втайне радовался безмолвным страданиям его друга. Радовался и лелеял надежду.

В общем… Согласен, это было некрасиво по отношению к Анечке и Денису, но мы с Кириллом заключили договор о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве.

 

– Привет, – сказал Дэн, заглянув в зал. – А Кирюха где?

– Вышел позвонить, – я изо всех сил старался сдержать распирающую меня радость. – Заходи, вместе подождем.

Он молча сел на скамейку и уставился в пол. Его сплетенные пальцы побелели от напряжения.

Прогнав несколько комбинаций с дробями я заметил, что Дэн украдкой поглядывает на меня. Еще в день знакомства я обратил внимание, что ему нравится на меня смотреть. Я знаю, что хорошо выгляжу. А он, видимо, слишком искренний по натуре, чтобы подавлять свои симпатии. Эти его заинтересованные взгляды немного сбили меня с толку в тот день. Признаюсь, меня занесло. Сильно занесло. Чудо, что после того, как я его всего облапал, Дэн вообще пришел на следующее занятие.

Он отказался от уроков, но регулярно приходил на занятия Кирилла. Иногда с самого начала, иногда под конец, чтобы пойти домой вместе с ним. Кирюха, надо отдать ему должное, частенько находил повод оставить нас наедине. Как сейчас, например.

В прошлый раз я пожаловался Дэну на свою старую стереосистему. Конечно, предварительно я узнал от Кирилла, что Дэн хорошо разбирается в электронике. Особенно в том, что касается музыки. Я практически вынудил его согласиться пойти со мной в магазин за колонками и даже выпросил номер телефона.

В зеркальном отражении я увидел, как Денис устало потер шею.

– Шея затекла? – поинтересовался я.

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся он.

Я сел рядом. Он напрягся, когда наши колени соприкоснулись, но отодвигаться не стал.

– Давай я тебе массаж сделаю, – предложил я.

Дэн хмуро посмотрел на меня. И вдруг улыбнулся. Черт, Артур, держи себя в руках, это всего лишь улыбка. Всего лишь… Это первый раз, когда он улыбнулся мне!

– Сними куртку и повернись, – попросил я.

Через футболку отлично прощупывались его хорошо развитые спинные мышцы. Он не занимается спортом, но постоянно таскает рюкзак с кучей барахла. Может, поэтому его спина такая сильная.

Я начал осторожно разминать его плечи. Худая белая шея и короткие волосы, топорщащиеся на затылке, заставили мой разум сгенерировать несколько довольно развратных сюжетов.

– Лучше? – спросил я, наклоняясь почти к самому его уху.

– Угу.

Я сам не заметил, как вместо обещанного массажа начал поглаживать его спину движениями совершенно иного характера. Проводя большими пальцами по тыльной стороне шеи, спускаясь ладонями вдоль позвоночника, скользя по верхней кромке ремня, почти обнимая за талию и снова возвращаясь к шее, я постепенно приподнимал его футболку, пока между ней и джинсами не обнажилась полоса кожи.

Дэн шумно втянул воздух, когда мои руки скользнули под его футболку, но не остановил меня. От осознания того, что ему приятно, у меня дыхание перехватило. Я осмелел настолько, что прижался к его спине, провел ладонями по животу и осторожно коснулся сосков. Все его мышцы напряглись так, что, казалось, сейчас загудят, как перетянутые струны. Я легонько коснулся губами его шеи.

И тут в коридоре послышались шаги. Дэн вздрогнул. Кто-то прошел мимо двери в зал и спустился по лестнице.

– Это не дело, – я сделал над собой усилие и поднялся со скамейки. – Идем.

Его растерянное покрасневшее лицо было так очаровательно, что я в который уже раз мысленно похлопал себя по щекам, чтобы удержаться от слишком решительных действий.

– Идем, – повторил я и направился к двери в раздевалку.

Он сам должен пойти за мной. Сам должен захотеть этого, иначе вся моя маленькая кампания по завоеванию его расположения окажется бессмысленной. Но что, если он сейчас уйдет? Схватит куртку и рюкзак и метнется в коридор, хлопнув дверью. А на следующий день мне позвонит Кирилл и скажет, что его друг больше не желает меня видеть…

Я зашел в раздевалку, оставив дверь открытой, и стоял, боясь обернуться.

Шаги по паркету. Приближающиеся. Звук осторожно закрываемой двери.

У меня все-таки сорвало тормоза.

Я прижал его к закрытой двери и целовал, целовал губы, шею, уши. Я готов был зубами разорвать одежду на нем. Мои пальцы дрожали, словно у мальчишки, впервые прикасающегося к телу любимого человека…

Вот оно. Любимый – то самое слово. То, что я чувствую к Дэну – не просто влечение или симпатия. Я влюблен.

Я замер, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и прошептал:

– Можно я скажу тебе кое-что? Только не смейся, пожалуйста.

– Можно, – шепнул он и обнял меня в ответ.

– Я… – я запнулся, в горле внезапно пересохло. – Я люблю тебя.

Впервые в жизни я признался кому-то в любви именно такими словами, как в кино.

– Взаимно, – ответил он таким же, как у меня, охрипшим голосом.

Мы стояли, сжав друг друга в объятиях, и не представляли, что делать дальше. Нет-нет, я, конечно, знал, что и как могло бы сейчас произойти, но мне вдруг стало так легко и хорошо, что захотелось остаться в таком положении навсегда.

– Слушай, – он потерся щекой о мою щеку, – можно тебя поцеловать?

Вместо ответа я прильнул к его губам, на этот раз нежно.

– Эй! Есть тут кто? – голос Кирилла произвел на меня эффект ведра ледяной воды.

Дэн испустил вздох разочарования.

– Подожди здесь, – тихо сказал я.

Он кивнул и нехотя отпустил меня.

– Я тут, – возвестил я, выходя из раздевалки.

– Где Дэн? – громко спросил Кирюха, указывая на вещи Дениса, лежащие на скамейке.

– А-а-а, он вышел, чтобы позвонить, – мой неестественно громкий голос чуть не заставил меня самого рассмеяться.

Кирилл вопросительно посмотрел на дверь в раздевалку. Я кивнул.

– Поня-я-я-ятно, – протянул он, еле сдерживая смех. – Пойду тогда еще в классе стрип-дэнса потусуюсь. Передай ему, чтобы дождался меня.

– Конечно-конечно!

– Но, если что… – Кирилл понизил голос, чтобы его слышал только я, и показал мне сжатый кулак.

– Обижаешь, – ответил я так же тихо.

Дэн сидел в раздевалке, красный, как помидор, но улыбающийся.

– Пора собираться по домам? – спросил он.

– Ага, – я придвинул стул, сел рядом и положил голову ему на плечо. – Иначе твой друг сделает со мной что-нибудь нехорошее.

– У моего друга вряд ли хватит фантазии предположить то, что тут на самом деле было, – усмехнулся Дэн.

Я решил пока не говорить, что Кирилл знает о нем гораздо больше, чем Дэн думает. И о его ориентации, и о недавней влюбленности. Эта влюбленность, кстати, и сподвигла Кирюху на сделку со мной. Он не хотел терять друга. И не хотел наблюдать эти муки безответной любви. Потому и решил попробовать переключить внимание Дэна на меня.

Мы все ему расскажем, конечно же. Чуть позже.


	3. Final Feliz

Мой мужчина танцует фламенко. Когда я смотрю на него, мое сердце сладко сжимается. Его прекрасные руки взмывают в брасео, подобно взлетающим птицам, и мягко опускаются, как падающие лепестки цветов.

Движения этих рук, обнимающих меня ночами, столь эротичны, что мне становится неловко от того, что все эти люди видят их. Я мог бы пожелать быть единственным, кому позволено смотреть на этого мужчину. До встречи с ним я не подозревал, что во мне так сильно чувство собственничества.

Но когда он улыбается мне открыто и ласково, я понимаю, что все эти мысли – ерунда. Сколько бы восхищенных взглядов не было направлено на него, он смотрит только на меня. Он танцует для меня. Только для меня, вот уже…

– Десять лет, да? – Кирилл хлопает меня по плечу, выводя из задумчивости. – Мы могли бы отметить двойной юбилей. Анечке эта идея понравится.

– Да, точно, – улыбаюсь я, продолжая следить взглядом за Артуром, который уступает место на паркете группе девушек и идет к нам.

Говорят, если хочешь найти себя – учись танцевать фламенко. Я так и не научился ни одному движению. И нашел не я, нашли меня. Нашли и не отпускают.

И, надеюсь, не отпустят никогда.


End file.
